


Pink and Peach

by MateaHefler



Category: Karneval
Genre: Akari getting annoyed, Gen, OC being a little shit, Pink - Freeform, Trying to be funny, peach - Freeform, poor Yogi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari and OC talk about colors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Peach

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lying on my phone for weeks xD Dunno how it looks sinci it's also posted from my phone. Hope you like it

"I just don't know why is he so attached to me." Akari said, staring at the niji staring right back at him from his cage.

 

 

 

"Now, this is just a wild guess but," Sakura spoke with amused grin on her lips. "Could it be because you're both pink?"

 

 

 

Akari blinked and turned to look at Sakura. His blank face and not-at-all amused glare made her grin even wider, slightly pointed canines on show. Akari stood up and, after one last look at the niji, stalked closer to Sakura. She leaned her head back to stare in Akari's pink orbs as he stood before her.

 

 

 

"I am not pink."

 

 

 

"Uh... You kinda are."

 

"No."

 

"You're acting like a child."

 

"Well, you're the one calling me pink!" Akari snapped, placing his hands against his hips. 

 

"But your hair and eyes are pink. "

 

"It is peach, peach colored."

 

"Dear God, you're an idiot." Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I am sorry, Akari. You are not pink, you are peach colored. I am so very sorry for calling you pink."

 

 

 

Smiling a miniscule smile,  Akari ruffled her black hair and started to walk out of the lab. Sakura smirked.

 

 

 

"Bye bye, Pinkie!"  She yelled after him, grinning happily.

 

 

 

"I am not pink, woman!"  Sakura heard Akari scream, completely out of character. "I am peach col... What do you want now, Yogi?"


End file.
